Proclivity
by silvermyth
Summary: This is going to be where I put my YYH drabbles! First up, a bit of KuraHi with a splash of jealousy!
1. Hot and Cold

**A/N:** prompt from zenellyraen: KuraHi: "You're jealous, aren't you?"

 **Hot and Cold**

Kurama wasn't sure what had prompted the first visits to Yukina, where she stayed at Genkai's complex.

No. That wasn't quite true. He knew the reasons, though they were so numerous and varied that he could never attribute it to just one. Then again, that was how he operated. Always more motivations behind his moves than he would let on. Perhaps that was what made simple, straightforward Yusuke wary of him—that he couldn't grasp the deeper reasoning that drove Kurama.

Protectiveness was one-never mind that Yukina and Genkai were perfectly capable of taking care of themselves—but then of course, there was kindness, offering the presence of another familiar face, another being who had experience in both the human and demon world, for her sake. These two inclinations certainly had prompted the first visits. And then it had quickly become a habit. In a way, it was a part of his territory, though he had never thought of Yukina as a thing, in fact, he'd grown to appreciate her warm personality as much as his human mother's. Had come to recognize her as family.

And there was the other reason, then.

Hiei was often nearby. Kurama could sense him, a fiery presence, one that he would've recognized anywhere. He would be in a tree, watching, listening. Or, if he wasn't close enough to have a direct line of sight, Kurama knew Hiei would make use of his Jagan eye. After all, that had the purpose of having the implant, in the first place.

Kurama was fairly certain that it was only stubbornness that prevented Hiei for revealing himself as Yukina's brother to her, at this point. She'd never shown him anything but the same quiet cheerfulness that she had for all of their group, even despite Hiei's proclivity for coldness—one that Kurama knew well to be little more than a facade. A thick one, but a facade nonetheless.

Still. With Hiei silent on the matter—and demanding silence from the few of them that knew—Kurama felt that Yukina deserved at least some kind of bond with her family, even if it was an invisible one. So he'd chosen to act as an impromptu bridge between the two: his visits with Yukina bringing her closer to Hiei, through Kurama.

She didn't know it, but she and Kurama were practically family, anyway.

Kurama found that Yukina's bright inquisitiveness and intelligence made her excellent company. She even asked after his methods of fighting, and the best way to defend different types of attacks-the question had been surprising, at first, considering her gentle nature, but then, given her track record, and the people that surrounded her, he should've expected it sooner.

And, Kurama realized, that though Yukina had Genkai to refer to, Yukina was still, in effect, his pupil. He couldn't recall a time, in recent memory, that he'd taken on a pupil. But Yukina was willing to learn, and he was happy to teach.

Kurama began to notice a pattern, though, on the days that he and Yukina discussed fighting strategies and the use of one's terrain. Hiei, in his tree, would narrow his eyes. Sometimes he would leave altogether, and whenever Kurama would next see him, he would be seething with rage, more cold and curt than usual.

Kurama spared him a raised eyebrow, occasionally met the narrowed red eyes with a pair of green, but knew that Hiei would address whatever issue he had with Kurama in his own time.

And he did, eventually.

Kurama was a block away from his apartment building when he caught the scent on the air, felt the spark of heat somewhere in the vicinity of his flat. It wasn't so unusual, for Hiei to visit his flat, in fact, Kurama thought that it was one of the few places Hiei would stay for more than a handful of hours at a time. But he'd just come from Genkai's complex, another lesson with Yukina, and Hiei always avoided him directly after those.

He took a breath as he stepped into the elevator, preparing for a fight—not a physical one, rather a battle of words and wit. Truthfully, though Hiei was clever, the challenge would come from his sour mood, rather than a logical argument.

Hiei was half-sitting on the open windowsill when Kurama unlocked his door and let it swing open. Of course he'd used the window, never mind that Kurama's flat was halfway up a mid-rise building, never mind that there was a door, and despite Kurama's constant requests that he use the door.

Kurama supposed that at least he hadn't broken the lock this way, though it riled, a little, that Hiei had intruded without announcement, and in such a mood.

Kurama pointedly ignored Hiei as he set his bag down, hung his coat, made himself comfortable. He lit the stove for tea, and only as he was pulling out a mug for his tea did he look at Hiei, who was staring at him darkly.

"Tea?" He said it lightly, amicably, despite the irritation clear on the other's face.

"Tch." Hiei's eyes slid to the side. Of course. Kurama pulled a second mug and set it next to the first, anyway.

Silence settled between them as the kettle warmed, and then boiled, Kurama preparing tea as if he didn't notice the tension defining the set of Hiei's shoulders. Pouring two mugs, taking one for himself, and leaving the other for Hiei to take, if he wanted.

Of course Hiei didn't. Instead, he finally opened his mouth, avoiding Kurama's eyes. "You're wasting your time with Yukina. She doesn't need your help."

"Hiei," Kurama chided, "she asked."

Hiei glowered. "Then you should teach her better. You're even worse at demonstrating techniques than that old hag."

Kurama raised an eyebrow as he sipped at his tea. Softly: "I hardly think you're one to talk. If you think you could do better, then go train her yourself." Then, a little teasing, "Maybe help her search for her long-lost brother, while you're at it."

Hiei's eyes spoke of murder.

Kurama watched Hiei over his mug, eyes flicking from the tightness of his muscles, to the micro-expressions of his face. A thought crossed his mind, and as it did, he took hold of it, and wondered why he hadn't realized earlier. "You're jealous, aren't you?"

Hiei glared at him a moment longer, before his eyes found somewhere else to rest.

Jealousy, in Hiei. Kurama found this thought both endearing and amusing, and couldn't help the small chuckle that bubbled out of his mouth.

Hiei's gaze swung back, piercing, as if Kurama could be intimidated by a look. His voice came out sharp. "Why are you laughing? Stupid fox, what would I be jealous of? I don't think—"

Kurama cut him off with an amused, "Oh, Hiei. Really. If you're going to be stubborn on the matter, then you've no right to be jealous, as well. You know, you could train with her, without revealing your identity."

"She's not interested in me."

Kurama let out a small hum. "I think you don't give her enough credit."

"Tch. What do you know?"

Gently, "A good deal more than you. Even if you're always watching, there's things you learn about a person by being close." Kurama placed his unfinished tea on the counter, and stepped towards Hiei. "And that is why you are jealous."

Hiei shifted at Kurama's approach. Not quite into a fighting stance, because the quarters were too close, and really, Kurama wasn't threatening him, but he wasn't happy, and he wanted to make it known. Not that that had ever stopped Kurama.

"Hiei." Kurama closed the distance between them, tilting Hiei's face up with a hand on his jaw, and let out a small sigh. "Whether you'll admit it or not, Yukina is your sister." Hiei scowled. "And whether she knows it or not, that still makes her family to me, too."

Hiei's scowl deepened, but, Kurama noted, he didn't pull away from Kurama's caress. He allowed the affectionate hand in his hair. Kurama felt a sly smile spread across his lips when Hiei cut his eyes away again, a faint flush on his cheeks.


	2. small comforts

**A/N:** anon tumblr prompt: kurahi heat

 **small comforts**

Kurama was acutely aware of the weaknesses of his human form. They had been more when he'd first inhabited the body, the infant form all but helpless—but then, he'd been so helpless from his injuries, that it was hardly worse. He'd been able to hide away and recover, as he'd intended, and by now he was, more or less, himself.

He knew that Yoko lurked within him. It was him, and not him. He had the memories, intelligence. Knowledge that, though he'd recovered from his injuries, what he was now was not the same as he'd once been. That his time as a human, among humans, had changed him. Softened him, maybe, and perhaps that was another weakness.

But he'd accepted it. After all, what was a human lifetime to that of a demon? Just a brief flicker, a breath, but because it was so short, so fragile, he found himself seeing things as he hadn't before. Appreciating things he might've dismissed once.

Still. As an icy wind cut through his overcoat, he couldn't suppress a shiver, couldn't tamp down on the thought that his demon form would have weathered the cold better than this one. He could set his jaw and deal with it—and had, countless times—but that didn't make him any less prone to the drop in temperature.

"Don't tell me you're bothered by a little cold." Hiei's voice was a bored drawl at his shoulder.

The other's sudden presence left Kurama unfazed. Rather, Hiei radiated a pleasant warmth that he welcomed, had even expected the moment he'd sensed Hiei in his peripheries. "You must be slipping, Hiei. I noticed you blocks away."

The statement was met with sullen silence.

"It's true, I'm not fond of the cold." Kurama cast a sidelong glance at Hiei. "Though I suppose you aren't, either."

"I assure you, I have no problems. Or should I find another ice dragon to fight to prove it?"

Kurama's lips quirked into a small smile. "I don't think that will be necessary." Neither of them acknowledged the little innuendo—Hiei wise enough not to rise to the bait, Kurama amused by the dismissal of it. He could, with effort, provoke Hiei into sharper responses, something approaching true anger, but that was not his endgame tonight. His mind was already racing ahead, anticipating the warmth of his apartment—made warmer with the presence of another body, and really, "I'm surprised you didn't already crawl through my window. Or did you prefer a personal invitation, for once?"

"The window was locked." Flat, without inflection, though Kurama knew it irked him.

Kurama hummed a little. "I do like the comfort of coming home to a warm apartment." They'd arrived at his complex, and Hiei hesitated at the entrance. Kurama turned, holding the door. "Would you like to come up, then?"

It was a game, as it always had been. As much as Kurama already wanted to shed his clothes and nestle up against the heat that Hiei radiated, he still unlaced his boots at the door, and hung his coat neatly. He still put a kettle on for tea, offering a cup to Hiei.

And Hiei fidgeted. Not in the regular sense of the word, because he was still where he'd taken up residence on Kurama's counter, but the tension that ran through him was of a different quality than usual. Impatience, and Kurama found himself delighting in it, just a little bit. He caught Hiei's eye, and was rewarded with an impudent glare.

"There are faster ways of warming up," Hiei blurted, finally.

Kurama leaned against the counter next to him with unhurried grace. "I am aware."

"Well?"

Kurama arched an eyebrow. "Well, what?"

"Shouldn't we be doing that instead of your stupid human rituals?"

"I'm afraid I'm not sure what you're implying, Hiei." Because it was always more fun to make him spell it out, and see him writhe.

Hiei let out a noise of frustration. "You know what I mean, vexing Fox!"

The tea kettle whistled, and Kurama turned, using it as an excuse to hide his smirk. Hiei took the opportunity, as well, though Kurama still heard the faint sound made by his feet dropping to the floor. He chose to ignore it, waiting for Hiei's next move—Kurama could feel the heat radiating from the body behind him, and he wanted to wrap himself up in it, but he was patient.

His patience was rewarded a beat later when hot fingers found the hem of his shirt. There was a moment of hesitation, and then Hiei's hands slid under, smoothing up his sides, and Kurama let out a small noise of approval.

"Is this what you meant, then?"

A sharp press of fingernails into skin. "Hardly."

"Then perhaps we should relocate—"

"Will you shut your mouth?"

"I think you know me better than that, Hiei."

"Fine!" Hiei withdrew his hands and, with a forceful tug, turned Kurama to face him.

Kurama's eyes were dark with intent. "Then, should I occupy my mouth otherwise?" A teasing smile, and it was just enough to make Hiei's cheeks turn pink.

"Just get on with it!"

Kurama sank to his knees with a chuckle. "If you insist."


	3. a la mode

**A/N:** tumblr prompt from fireyfobbitmedicine: Keiko and Botan go shopping

 **a la mode**

Keiko paused in front of a shop window, eying the display of shoes and assorted clothing. She couldn't help but think that one of the shirts would suit Yusuke, and the thought made her frown. She pushed down the twinge of worry; instead, she turned her attention back to Botan, sipping a bubble tea beside her. "So, do they have shops in Spirit World, too?"

Botan grinned. "Of course they do! Though, I must say, I've grown quite fond of the fashions of the human world."

"Really?"

"Yeah! I mean," she waved a hand, "as much as I love traditional wear, there's so rarely anything new. It just gets so boring sometimes!"

Keiko smiled a little at that. "Well, you definitely have a good fashion sense."

Botan bumped her with a shoulder. "Aw, Keiko, you flatterer!"

"Well, you do!"

"You know, you're pretty cute yourself. Oh!" Botan grabbed Keiko's arm and pointed at a shop across the street. "We should go in there."

Keiko glanced at the display of accessories, and nodded. "Okay." She let Botan lead the way, across the street, and through the glass doors. There was a chime when they entered, and the store attendant greeted them-they returned the greeting in kind before Botan stopped in front of a hat rack. In a moment, she selected a pair of them, both silly, and over the top, and dropped one on Keiko's head and the other on her own. With a little giggle, Keiko picked out a pair of sunglasses and handed one to Botan. A fluffy green boa followed.

"You look entirely ridiculous!" Botan declared, flipping the end of the boa.

"And you're the picture of haute couture." Keiko managed to keep a straight face for all of two seconds before she joined Botan in unrestrained laughter.

It felt good, to laugh. Not that Keiko didn't laugh among her friends, and not that that wasn't also real laughter, but this was different. No matter what she told herself, she missed Yusuke. He was her best friend, and with him away, though she carried on with her life, she still felt his absence. Botan's presence was like a link to him. It was like a reassurance that he would come back, eventually. Maybe even sooner than he'd promised.

And of course, Botan herself had a warm, upbeat personality, the kind that was difficult not to befriend. Keiko exchanged another smile with her, over a pair of kitty earrings she was holding up next to her face. There was a little flutter of hope in her chest.

Everything would be all right. She was sure of it.


	4. provoked

**A/N:** tumblr anon prompt: "So tell me...which do you prefer?" KuraHi or YokoHiei

 **Provoked**

They'd been out on reconnaissance when the rain started. Hiei hated the rain, and made it known, though it was Kurama who tugged him under the protection of a shop's awning, only a moment before it turned into a downpour.

"Just because I hate it doesn't mean I'm incapable of doing the work in it," Hiei muttered.

Kurama lifted an eyebrow. "I'm aware."

"Then why don't we just get this over with?"

"Just because we can doesn't mean we have to. I would prefer to avoid being drenched, wouldn't you?" It was said mildly, but Hiei knew better than to push the matter.

He huffed a sigh and crossed his arms, leaning casually against the glass of the storefront. Despite himself, his eyes wandered to examine his companion. Kurama was staring out, watching the progress of the storm.

The moisture in the air had made Kurama's hair into an unruly mess. It wasn't the kind of thing Hiei would've expected himself to notice, but he did. It curled aggressively where he'd tucked it behind an ear, tiny curly-cues evident at his nape, and a few damp strands sticking to his forehead and cheeks. It reminded him of sweat-slick skin, and the thought made Hiei turn his head.

But Kurama had noticed. He always did, and there was a glint in those green eyes, catching Hiei's a moment before. Hiei waited for it, the teasing barb or loaded question that was inevitable when he was with Kurama.

Hiei didn't like it, that Kurama knew him so well. It was a weakness, would be a problem if it ever came to having to oppose Kurama, truly. Not that he had any intention of doing so, but Hiei had never let himself rely on anything. Or anyone.

Though, he supposed it would be fair, since he'd learned to read Kurama, too. Still, it was clear to Hiei that there were depths to Kurama that Hiei hadn't even begun to understand, and that made him uneasy.

"What is it, Hiei?" It was a demand, more than a question, Kurama's voice as even as ever.

He knew Kurama would provoke him to an answer, and still he ignored it.

"If you won't tell me what's on your mind, then permit me to say what's on mine." Kurama had tilted his head, giving Hiei a considering look.

Hiei leveled a glare at him. "You'd do it anyway, so why bother asking my permission."

"Hm, true enough. So tell me, then…which do you prefer?" There was that mischievous spark in his eyes again, his voice low and conspiratorial.

"That's hardly a question. What are you even talking about?"

A small smile. "You really know nothing about timing one's language properly; you didn't allow me to finish."

Hiei grit his teeth. "Then spit it out!"

Kurama's smile widened. "Coffee, or tea?"

Hiei stared. "Are you mad?"

"Of course not. It's just looks much more comfortable in this cafe," Kurama gestured at the entrance to the shop they'd stopped in front of, "than out here."

"You were going to say something else, weren't you!" Hiei clenched his fists in irritation.

Kurama chuckled. "You think so?"

Hiei glared in answer.

"You're really too easy. So what do you say?" Kurama stepped towards Hiei, closer to the door to the cafe.

After a moment, Hiei bit out, "Fine," and jerked the door open before Kurama could.


End file.
